


Withdraw Me from Myself - Bonus Chapter

by NoahTN98



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Bottom Inquisitor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cullen Rutherford, Top Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahTN98/pseuds/NoahTN98
Summary: “Well, now that a big hole in the sky isn’t going to destroy us all, and we have a bit more free time on our hands, we thought that perhaps now would be the perfect time to demonstrate what exactly an ‘elf sandwich’ is.”





	Withdraw Me from Myself - Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> After stopping and starting several times, making a few edits here and there, and getting distracted by another fic I'm working on, it's here. The elf sandwich. Enjoy. This is the bonus chapter for my previous work Withdraw Me from Myself. You do not need to read it to understand this one.

Lavellan makes his way up to his quarters, somewhat exhausted from the day of reading through various reports and talking to certain noble guests. He just needed to rest, just for a moment. There was still so much to do, the day wasn’t out yet, but he figured that Skyhold wouldn’t fall apart if he disappeared for an hour or so. Rubbing his face, he arrived in his quarters, definitely not expecting to see Dorian with his arm draped over the back of his couch, and Cullen rested against him. “Cullen. Dorian. What are you… Why are you two in here?”

“Well, now that a big hole in the sky isn’t going to destroy us all, and we have a bit more free time on our hands, we thought that perhaps now would be the perfect time to demonstrate what exactly an ‘elf sandwich’ is.” Dorian grins, and stands, walking over to Mahanon.

“How long have you been up here?”

“Long enough for Cullen to change his mind several times, declare it a bad idea, and then decide that actually, he thinks it’s a wonderful way to calm you down.” Dorian chuckles, and takes hold of Mahanon’s hand, leading him to the couch, pulling him down when he sits. “Cullen doesn’t like to be the first one to touch. Fortunately for him, however, I do.” Dorian watches the elf blush, the tips of his ears going red. “And I would very much like to touch you.” Dorian leans forward, observing the elf for a moment. “However, there are some ground rules we would like to set out before we proceed with anything.” Dorian watches as Mahanon nods, clearly eager for Dorian to just get on with it. “Everything we do will be of your deciding. We will go at your pace, and if at any point you want us to stop, we will.” He leans closer to whisper into Mahanon’s ear. “And believe me, you won’t be disappointed with our Commander here.” He nips the elf’s ear, knowing it was sensitive.

“Creators…” Lavellan sighs out, raising his eyebrows when Dorian’s hand rests on his leg, resting his own on top of it, a soft gasp escaping him as Dorian kisses him. It’s brief, but enough to have Lavellan breathless when Dorian pulls back. He looks up at Cullen, whose cheeks were red, then looks back at Dorian, who nods in affirmation. Lavellan moves into Cullen’s lap, feeling two gloved hands come to rest on his sides, pulling Cullen’s head down to kiss him now, his breathing hitching as a different pair of lips brush over and kiss his throat.

Cullen pulls back from the kiss, redder than before, if that was even possible. “I think, Inquisitor, Dorian, this would be much better if we were rid of our clothes.”

“Oh, I absolutely agree.” Dorian grins, and stands. Cullen stands too, guiding Lavellan to the floor. Dorian helps Lavallen with his button up as Cullen works on his own clothes, removing his armor and placing it carefully on the couch. Dorian helps Lavellan work on the straps and buckles of his own clothes, dropping the leather to the floor, then Lavellan turns, pushing Cullen’s tunic up. He swallows as he catches sight of Cullen’s torso, eyes trailing, going silent for a moment.

“Did we break him?” Cullen looks at Dorian, concerned, before looking back down at the stunned elf. His eyes widen as Lavellan drops to his knees in front of Cullen, tugging at his breeches to get them undone, catching a glimpse of Dorian grinning. Dorian steps out of his boots, and removes his breeches. As Lavellan finally frees Cullen’s cock from it’s confines and runs his tongue up the underside, Dorian leans forwards, kissing Cullen.

Lavellan was skilled with his tongue, already coaxing noises from Cullen, and Dorian wasn’t surprised. He had, after all, informed him of previous experience when meeting with his father in Redcliffe. Dorian pulled back from the kiss, Cullen’s head dropping to watch Lavellan. Neither Dorian nor Cullen could deny they’d had a crush on the elf, the elf who was now sucking hard on Cullen’s cock. Cullen reached down to Dorian’s hard member, and began to stroke, resuming the kiss they previously held. All until Lavellan stops, and pulls back, panting.

Dorian cocks his eyebrow, and watches Mahanon, who appeared to be tugging a ribbon from his wrist, and tying his hair back. “My hair was getting in my face…” He clarifies, and stands, removing his boots and breeches. His face was tinted red, and blush had travelled down his chest. Both Dorian and Cullen’s eyes trailed down, but only Dorian grinned at how well endowed Mahanon appeared to be.

“Well, that certainly was a well-kept secret, Inquisitor.” Dorian purrs as Lavellan makes his way over to his bed, sitting, stroking himself.

Lavellan laughs. “I appreciate the admiration, Dorian.”

Dorian tugs Cullen over to the bed with him, and they sit either side of Lavellan. After a few moments, nimble fingers wrap around Dorian’s cock and begin to stroke, the thumb rubbing against the tip on every upstroke. A moan leaves Dorian’s mouth, leaning over to kiss Lavellan. He receives a bite on his bottom lip from him, Lavellan turning his head to kiss Cullen, groaning softly when Cullen’s hand replaces his own on his cock. Dorian’s head drops, pressing kisses along Lavellan’s throat and shoulder, his hand travelling up his chest and tweaking his nipples lightly.

Lavellan moans as his ear is bitten by Dorian, and again when Cullen brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Creators… I’ll cum too early at this rate.” He says with a soft pant, removing his hand from Dorian, worming his way away from Cullen. He smirks, however, when Cullen and Dorian start to kiss in front of him. “I… I think I know how I want to do this…”

Cullen and Dorian move apart, slightly breathless, Dorian looking down at the elf. “Do share.”

“Has Cullen ever bottomed?”

“Several times. Our Commander loves being held down and fucked by a strapping mage such as myself.” Dorian smirks at Cullen, who looked dazed.

“Good.” Lavellan says, and pushes Cullen down on the bed. Cullen shuffles up a bit, but Lavellan stops him once his ass is just on the bed. “Stay.”

Dorian had fetched a pot of oil, already figuring out how this was going, removing the lid and slicking up his fingers. When Lavellan moves to sit on Cullen’s abdomen, he gently moves the Commander’s legs back, brushing the tips of his fingers over his entrance to slick it up. He dips his head, biting the elf’s shoulder, pushing a finger into Cullen, a deep groan coming from both men. Lavellan’s head lolls back to rest on Dorian’s shoulder, a hand gripping Cullen’s wrist, the other coming up to Dorian’s hair. Having regained some composure, Cullen’s hand moves to wrap around the elf’s neglected length, stroking slow, brushing his thumb over the tip. He pries his other hand from Lavellan’s grip, and sticks his fingers in his mouth, lifting Lavellan’s hips slightly to move his hand down his ass, gently pressing his finger into him.

Lavellan hisses at the intrusion, calmed almost immediately by Dorian applying a gentle amount of heat to his lower back, rocking himself down on Cullen’s fingers. Dorian and Cullen’s fingers move in unison, Lavellan’s pale skin now tinged a soft pink, Cullen’s cheeks red, and Dorian’s hair mussed up. A whine from Cullen tells Dorian to remove his fingers, and a drop of Lavellan’s head forwards tells Cullen to remove his. Lavellan takes the jar of oil, putting some on his hand, reaching behind him to slick up Cullen’s cock. Dorian does the same, slicking his own cock, almost overcome with the desire to just push into his lover.

Pressing his hands down on Cullen’s chest, Lavellan lifts himself, thankful that Cullen now had a grip on his own cock. Carefully, he lowers onto the other man, taking him in, his head dropping back and resuming place on Dorian’s shoulder, groaning. Once fully sheathed, Dorian holds Cullen’s legs back just enough to push into the man, shuddering at the noises passing his lips. “Are you okay?” He asks both men, his voice raspy with arousal. Lavellan simply nods, unable to do much else. “Perfect…” Cullen groans, and Dorian smiles, his head tilting to bite marks along the elf’s shoulder. Dorian starts a slow pace, his hands sliding to Lavellan’s hips, resting there as the elf starts to roll his hips down against Cullen.

Hands work over Lavellan, one of Dorian’s hand moving up to cup the elf’s jaw, giving him the freedom to bite and kiss his throat as he pleased, the other dropping to hold Cullen’s leg for leverage. Cullen’s hands take place of Dorian’s, resting on Lavellan’s hips. His own hands, now released from Dorian’s hair, scratched at Cullen’s abdomen, and slid up his own chest, pinching his nipples. The room filled with a mixture of lewd moans from all three men, Lavellan admittedly quieter than the other two with his mouth being held by Dorian. Dorian smirks against Lavellan’s shoulder when he feels Cullen tense, adjusting his position to allow him to move harder and faster, and still support the elf. Cullen’s back arches, rolling his hips, his movements causing Lavellan to gasp and arch forwards, much to Dorian’s surprise. He moves his arm from the elf’s jaw, and hooks it around his waist to keep him steady, leaning over and licking his ear.

Lavellan’s hands press hard against Cullen’s shoulders, his hips moving as hard as they can without knocking Dorian’s rhythm into the man, his eyes closed. He feels a hand, whose hand he doesn’t know, grip his shaft and stroke. A guttural moan comes from him, finally filling the room, driving him closer and closer to the edge. The hand, which he figures must be Cullen’s from the rugged grip, squeezes momentarily and flicks the thumb over the tip of his cock. He shudders, pushing his hips into the hand, tensing. “Fuck… Oh, Creators… I’m so close.” He moans, reaching back to tug his hair free of the ribbon, letting it fall over his face. Dorian grins at the opportunity, reaching forward to grip Lavellan’s hair, using it as the only means to keep him up. His other hand scratches Cullen’s thigh, the man tight and tense around him. Cullen pushes up, a loud moan erupting from him, pulling Lavellan’s hips down hard as he cums, a strangled gasp quickly replacing the moan.

Dorian grunts heatedly, chasing his release, pulling Lavellan back towards his chest. His hand joins with Cullen’s as he strokes the man, resuming the harsh bites on the elf’s skin. Lavellan is the next to find release, rutting hard into the men’s hands, spilling over Cullen’s chest with a moan. Dorian lets go of the elf, allowing him to drop down onto the Commander, both of his hands now gripping Cullen’s thighs. He slows, movements hard and deliberate, a moan of Cullen’s name passing his lips as he spills into his lover. He pants, gathering his thoughts, then pulls out. He then lifts the exhausted elf off of Cullen, placing him on the bed next to Cullen. “Stay still…” He says softly, a wave of his hand and a short burst of magic cleaning up the men.

Cullen sits up, and slides off the bed, pausing only when Lavellan grabs his arm. “Neither of you need to leave.” The elf says, tugging Cullen back onto the bed. “I need to nap, for only an hour or so, but you both need to as well. So… stay. We can all sleep.” Lavellan looks to Cullen, then to Dorian.

Dorian exchanges looks with Cullen, a smile passing across his face. “Okay. We’ll stay for now.” He slides into the bed with Cullen and Lavellan, Lavellan resting calmly between the other two men. Dorian idly pets Lavellan’s hair for a short time, leaning over him to kiss Cullen.

“We’re doing this again.” Lavellan says bluntly, the statement clearly not up for debate. “When we need it, we’re doing this again.”

Cullen and Dorian laugh lightly, tightening the space between them, making sure Lavellan was comfortable. Gradually, they fall asleep. Lavellan first, quickly followed by Cullen, and then Dorian, each of them sated, each of them happy.


End file.
